The Demigods and Gods read The Lightning Thief
by erinwritesfanfics
Summary: Disclaimer: I'm not Rick so I don't own this. Everything in bold is not mine at all also!
1. Intro

Annabeth was in her room on her bed staring at the ceiling. She missed Percy, wondering how it would be when she could finally go to the Argo II. Would Percy remember everything by then? Jason did. Maybe it'll be the same? But you never know with Hera. _Hera. _Annabeth thought in disgust. She hated her for doing this, even though it was necessary... ish. Suddenly Annabeth saw a bright light fill her up and then _boom._ She was at Olympus! It looked different... somewhat older. Nico, Thalia, Jason, Piper, Leo, Travis, Connor, and Clarisse were there too.

"What are we doing at Olympus, guys?" Most of the responses were "I don't know." , etc.

"Accepting an award for awesomeness, probably." said Travis. Connor high-fived him. Annabeth just rolled her eyes.

Just then did Annabeth seem to notice that all the Olympians and Hades were staring at them, wide-eyed.

"Who are you?" said Zeus.

"You don't recognize us?" said Thalia, concerned that her own Father doesn't recognize her.

"Of course not, why do you think I would?" said Zeus, also concerned.

"What's this?" Annabeth questioned, as she picked up a note on the ground, also laying with a ton of books.

_Dear Demigods and Gods, _

_ We have sent books and demigods from the future to read these books concerning a certain demigod that is not with you. These books are also placed in the future. Do not do anything that may alter the history in these books. As they are true and are going to happen. Demigods, say your full titles to the Olympians and read the books. There are 8 books. Ta-ta!_

_ -The Fates_

__"What year are you from?" asked Athena.

"2011, what year is it?" asked Nico.

"2000." said Apollo.

Apollo was thinking who actually sent that letter, to be honest, it sounded like something him and Hermes would've done, he thought. I mean, who says Ta-ta?! Not the fates.

"Okay, well introduce yourselves!" said Demeter.

"Okay, I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, retriever of Zeus' master bolt, retriever of the Golden Fleece, bearer of the sky, wanderer of the Labyrinth, Hero of Olympus, Architect of Olympus, and girlfriend of Seaweed Brain.

Aphrodite squealed. "Ooo! Who is Seaweed Brain?" she asked.

"You'll figure out." Annabeth smirked.

Athena frowned, I mean it's her daughter, she wanted to know what was going on in her life!

"I'm Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, saviour of Artemis, Lieutenant of Artemis, Pine Tree, and Hero of Olympus."

"You're alive?" Zeus asked, surprised

"Yes! I'm right here, aren't I?" Thalia huffed.

Beside the rude-ish comment, Zeus slightly smirked. His daughter was back! Hera noticed this and frowned.

"Clarisse la Rue, daughter of Ares, slayer of the drakon, retriever of the Golden Fleece and Hero of Olympus."

"Drakon slayer..." murmured Ares "Not bad, not bad at all." Ares smirked. Clarisse slightly blushed and smiled.

"Connor and Travis Stoll, sons of Hermes, pranksters of Camp Half-Blood, and Heroes of Olympus!"

Hermes grinned.

"Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, Ghost King, wanderer of the Labyrinth, and Hero of Olympus."

Hades looked. Zeus got a bit angry, but Hades calmed him down telling him this was before the rule about The Big Three not having children. Poseidon looked away at the scene. His son was after the rule. Athena noticed Poseidon look away.

"Jason Grace, son of Jupiter." said Jason.

"A Roman among these Greeks?" Athena asked.

"The books will probably explain." answered Jason.

Hera liked his name.

"Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus!" exclaimed Leo.

Hephaestus smiled, one of his sons were there!

"Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite."

Aphrodite also smiled at the mention of her daughter.

"Alright! Let's read these books!" said Thalia, grabbing the first one.

"Chapter one is...** I ACCIDENTALLY VAPORIZE MY PRE-ALGEBRA TEACHER**"


	2. I Accidentally Vaporize A Teacher

**Hey Guys! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile... I had like half of a chapter done but then it sorta got lost. No details needed! Anyways, some of you guys already want Percy.. He'll come! It's just a matter of time. Besides, other things related to Percabeth will happen :3 So just wait along. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. Or anything in bold. Or- you get the idea.**

**I Accidentally Vaporize My Pre-Algebra Teacher**, read Thalia

**Look, I didn't want to be a half-blood.**

"Who did?" said Travis, the other half-bloods silently agreed. The Gods shifted uncomfortably.

**If you're reading this because you think you might be one, my advice is: close this book right now. **

"That might work, for like 2 minutes!" joked Travis, Connor and Nico laughed. '_Wow', thought Annabeth._

**Believe whatever lie your mom or dad told you about your birth, and try to lead a normal life.**

**Being a half-blood is dangerous. It's scary. Most of the time, it gets you killed in painful, nasty ways.**

**If you're a normal kid, reading this because you think it's fiction, great. Read on.**

"It couldn't be... could it?" questioned Athena

"No way, the Fates probably just made it up for us." said Apollo, chuckling under his breath.

Unfortunately for Apollo, Athena caught this but decided to let it go.

**I envy you for being able to believe that none of this ever happened.**

**But if you recognize yourself in these pages – if you feel something stirring inside – stop reading immediately. You might be one of us. And you that it's only a matter of time before **_**they**_** sense it too, and they'll come for you. Don't say I didn't warn you.**

**My name is Percy Jackson.**

Annabeth winced. '_What?' Athena thought to herself._

**I'm twelve years old. Until a few months ago, I was a boarding student at Yancy Academy, a private school for troubled kids in upstate New York.**

**Am I a troubled kid?**

All the demigods nodded their head except the three.

'_Should I be worried?' Poseidon thought_

**Yeah. You could say that.**

'_Yeah.' _Poseidon scowled.

Athena didn't let that go unnoticed.

**I could start at any point in my short miserable life to prove it, but things really started going bad last May, when our sixth-grade class took a field trip to Manhattan – twenty-eight mental-case kids and two teachers on a yellow school bus, heading to the Metropolitan Museum of Arts to look at ancient Greek and Roman stuff.**

"Sounds cool!" Annabeth said, Athena nodded her head in agreement.

"Roman?" wondered Jason

**I know – it sounds like torture. Most Yancy field trips were.**

"Hmph." Athena and Annabeth muttered.

**But Mr. Brunner, our Latin teacher, was leading this trip, so I had hopes.**

**Mr. Brunner was this middle-aged guy in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket, which always smelled like coffee.**

**You wouldn't think he'd be cool, but he told stories and jokes and let us play games in class. He also had this awesome collection of Roman armor and weapons, so he was the only teacher whose class didn't put me to sleep.**

'_Cool.' Jason thought._

"So classes put him to sleep? Hmph, unacceptable!" snapped Athena

**I hoped the trip would be okay. At least, I hoped that for once I wouldn't get in trouble.**

"But you do, don't you?" mumbled Poseidon under his breath

**Boy, was I wrong.**

**See, bad things happen to me on field trips. Like at my fifth-grade school, when we went to the Saratoga battlefield, I had this accident with a Revolutionary War cannon. I wasn't aiming for the school bus, but of course I got expelled anyway.**

Everyone busted out laughing. It took Apollo and Hermes the longest to calm down.

"Alright!" snapped Thalia, "I'm reading now!"

**And before that, at my fourth-grade school, when we took a behind-the-scenes tour of the Marine World shark pool, I sort of hit the wrong lever on the catwalk and our class took an unplanned swim. And the time before that… Well, you get the idea.**

More chuckles.

**This trip, I was determined to be good.**

**All the way into the city, I put up with Nancy Bobofit, the freckly, redheaded kleptomaniac girl, hitting my best friend Grover in the back of the head with chunks of peanut-butter-and-ketchup sandwich.**

"Ew." Aphrodite muttered

**Grover was an easy target. He was scrawny. He cried when he got frustrated. He must've been held back several grades, because he was the only sixth grader with acne and the start of a wispy beard on his chin. On top of all that, he was crippled. He had a note excusing him from PE for the rest of his life because he had some kind of muscular disease in his legs. He walked funny, like every step hurt him, but don't let that fool you. You should've seen him run when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria.**

Demigods that knew grover well laughed.

**Anyway, Nancy Bobofit was throwing wads of sandwich that stuck in his curly brown hair, and she knew I couldn't do anything back to her because I was already on probation.**

"Of course you were on probation..." stated Annabeth

**The headmaster had threatened me with death-**

"Like Hades!" said Annabeth and Poseidon in unison. They got weird looks from the other gods. Both of them blushed. Thalia saved them and started reading again before anyone could respond.

**by in-school suspension if anything bad, embarrassing, or even mildly entertaining happened on this trip.**

Annabeth and Poseidon blushed harder. Athena was back and forth glaring at them.

"**I'm going to kill her," I mumbled.**

"Do it!" Ares insisted, "I need some action."

**Grover tried to calm me down. "It's okay. I like peanut butter."**

**He dodged another piece of Nancy's lunch.**

"**That's it." I started to get up, but Grover pulled me back to my seat.**

"**You're already on probation," he reminded me. "You know who'll get blamed if anything happens."**

**Looking back on it, I wish I'd decked Nancy Bobofit right then and there. In-school suspension would've been nothing compared to the mess I was about to get myself into.**

Poseidon winced.

**Mr. Brunner led the museum tour.**

**He rode up front in his wheelchair, guiding us through the big echoey galleries, past marble statues and glass cases full of really old black-and-orange pottery.**

**It blew my mind that this stuff had survived for two thousand, three thousand years.**

**He gathered us around a thirteen-foot-tall stone column with a big sphinx on the top, and started telling us how it was a grave marker, a **_**stele**_**, for a girl about our age. He told us about the carvings on the sides. I was trying to listen to what he had to say, because it was kind of interesting, but everybody around me was talking, and every time I told them to shut up, the other teacher chaperone, Mrs. Dodds, would give me the evil eye.**

"Of course she would, she's a monster!" spoke Clarisse

"How would he know that?" Annabeth defended her Seaweed Brain

"Why do you care?" asked Athena

"He's my friend. I care." answered Annabeth

**Mrs. Dodds was this little math teacher from Georgia who always wore a black leather jacket, even though she was fifty years old.**

**She looked mean enough to ride a Harley right into your locker. She had come to Yancy halfway through the year, when our last math teacher had a nervous breakdown.**

**From her first day, Mrs. Dodds loved Nancy Bobofit and figured I was devil spawn.**

"Correct terminology would be the _Hades _spawn!" said Connor, triumphantly.

Hades and Nico scowled.

**She would point her crooked finger at me and say, "No, honey," real sweet, and I knew I was going to get after-school detention for a month.**

**One time, after she'd made me erase answers out of old math workbooks until midnight, I told Grover I didn't think Mrs. Dodds was human. He looked at me, real serious, and said, "You're absolutely right."**

"Wow Grover." muttered Nico

**Mr. Brunner kept talking about Greek funeral art. Finally, Nancy Bobofit snickered something about the naked guy on the stele, and I turned around and said, **

**"Will you **_**shut up?**_**"**

**It came out louder than I meant it to. The whole group laughed. Mr. Brunner stopped his story.**

"**Mr. Jackson," he said, "did you have a comment?"**

**My face was totally red. I said, "No, sir."**

**Mr. Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the stele. "Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?"**

**I looked at the carving, and felt a flush of relief, because I actually recognized it. **

**"That's Kronos eating his kids, right?"**

"**Yes," Mr. Brunner said, obviously not satisfied. "And he did this because…"**

"**Well…" I racked my brain to remember. "Kronos was the king god and—"**

"_God?_" sneered Zeus

"**God?" Mr. Brunner asked.**

"You think like a horse!" said Leo

Thunder crackled and Leo immediatly shut up.

"Oops." Leo squeaked

"**Titan," I corrected myself. "And… he didn't trust his kids, who were the gods. So, um, Kronos ate them, right? But his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead. And later, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters–"**

"**Eeew!" said one of the girls behind me.**

"—**and so there was this big fight between the gods and the Titans," I continued, "and the gods won."**

"Nice summing it up." said Nico, everyone else agreed.

**Some snickers from the group.**

"Why? What's wrong with history?" Athena insisted

**Behind me, Nancy Bobofit mumbled to a friend, "Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids.'"**

"**And why, Mr. Jackson," Brunner said, "to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?"**

"**Busted," Grover muttered.**

"**Shut up," Nancy hissed, her face even brighter red than her hair.**

**At least Nancy got packed, too. Mr. Brunner was the only one who ever caught her saying anything wrong. He had radar ears.**

"Or horse ears." added Piper, some others chuckled.

**I thought about his question, and shrugged. "I don't know, sir."**

"**I see." Mr. Brunner looked disappointed. "Well, half credit, Mr. Jackson. Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who, of course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld. On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds, would you lead us back outside?"**

**The class drifted off, the girls holding their stomachs, the guys pushing each other around and acting like doofuses.**

**Grover and I were about to follow when Mr. Brunner said, "Mr. Jackson."**

**I knew that was coming.**

**I told Grover to keep going. Then I turned toward Mr. Brunner. "Sir?"**

**Mr. Brunner had this look that wouldn't let you go- intense brown eyes that could've been a thousand years old and had seen everything.**

'_Observant.' pondered Athena_

"**You must learn the answer to my question," Mr. Brunner told me.**

"**About the Titans?"**

"**About real life. And how your studies apply to it."**

"**Oh."**

"**What you learn from me," he said, "is vitally important. I expect you to treat it as such. I will accept only the best from you, Percy Jackson."**

**I wanted to get angry, this guy pushed me so hard.**

"It's for the best, Percy." Annabeth said sadly.

**I mean, sure, it was cool on tournament days, when he dressed up in a suit of Roman armor and shouted: "What ho!" and challenged us, sword-point against chalk, to run to the board and name every Greek and Roman person who had ever lived, and their mother, and what god they worshipped. But Mr. Brunner expected me to be as good as everybody else, despite the fact that I have dyslexia and attention deficit disorder and I had never made above a C- in my life. No– he didn't expect me to be **_**as good**_**; he expected me to be **_**better**_**. And I just couldn't learn all those names and facts, much less spell them correctly.**

**I mumbled something about trying harder, while Mr. Brunner took one long sad look at the stele, like he'd been at this girl's funeral.**

"More than just that..." stammered Annabeth, remembering Percy's 'funeral'.

**He told me to go outside and eat my lunch.**

**The class gathered on the front steps of the museum, where we could watch the foot traffic along Fifth Avenue.**

**Overhead, a huge storm was brewing, with clouds blacker than I'd ever seen over the city. I figured maybe it was global warming or something, because the weather all across New York state had been weird since Christmas. We'd had massive snow storms, flooding, wildfires from lightning strikes. I wouldn't have been surprised if this was a hurricane blowing in.**

"Wow I'm angry." Zeus gulped

**Nobody else seemed to notice.**

"Of course." Hera stammered

**Some the guys were pelting pigeons with Lunchables crackers.**

"Silly boys!" Artemis ranted

**Grover and I sat on the edge of the fountain, away from the others. We thought that maybe if we did that, everybody wouldn't know we were from **_**that**_** school– the school for loser freaks who couldn't make it elsewhere.**

"**Detention?" Grover asked.**

"**Nah," I said. "Not from Brunner. I just wish he'd lay off me sometimes. I mean– I'm not a genius."**

"Got that right!" said Thalia, other demigods agreed.

"Well he's been getting smarter thanks to a certain tutor..." Travis joked, glancing at Annabeth.

Annabeth blushed.

"I don't think they talk much when he gets tutored!" said Connor, so only the half-bloods could hear. Some snickered.

**Grover didn't say anything for a while. Then, when I thought he was going to give me some deep philosophical comment to make me feel better, he said, "Can I have your apple?"**

Grover blushed.

**I didn't have much of an appetite, so I let him take it.**

**I watched the stream of cabs going down Fifth Avenue, and thought about my mom's apartment, only a little ways uptown from where we sat. I hadn't seen her since Christmas. I wanted so bad to jump in a taxi and head home. She'd hug me and be glad to see me, but she'd be disappointed, too.**

"Mama's boy!" sneered Clarisse

"He sure is." muttered Annabeth

She sounded as if it was a good thing. Which, it was in this case.

**She'd send me right back to Yancy, remind me that I had to try harder, even though this was my sixth school in six years and I was probably going to get kicked out again.**

**I wouldn't be able to stand that sad look she'd give me.**

**Mr. Brunner parked his wheelchair at the base of the handicapped ramp. He ate celery while he read a paperback novel. A red umbrella stuck up from the back of his chair, making it look like a motorized café table.**

**I was about to unwrap my sandwich when Nancy Bobofit appeared in front of me with her ugly friends – I guess she'd gotten tired of stealing from the tourists – and dumped her half-eaten lunch in Grover's lap.**

"Ugh, gross." said a disgusted Aphrodite

"**Oops." She grinned at me with her crooked teeth. Her freckles were orange, as if somebody had spray-painted her face with liquid Cheetos.**

"Even more gross!" squeaked Aphrodite

**I tried to stay cool.**

**The school counselor had told me a million times, "Count to ten, get control of your temper."**

"Doesn't work." muttered Ares

**But I was so mad my mind went blank. A wave roared in my ears.**

"A wave..." repeated Athena

**I don't remember touching her, but the next thing I knew, Nancy was sitting on her butt in the fountain, screaming, "Percy pushed me!"**

All the gods glared at Poseidon.

"Perhaps Triton had a child..." He excused

"Perhaps." Zeus said stiffly

**Mrs. Dodds materialized next to us.**

**Some of the kids were whispering: "Did you see-"**

"—**the water-"**

"—**like it grabbed her-"**

More glares at Poseidon.

**I didn't know what they were talking about. All I knew was that I was in trouble again.**

**As soon as Mrs. Dodds was sure poor little Nancy was okay, promising to get her a new shirt at the museum gift shop, etc., etc., Mrs. Dodds turned on me. There was a triumphant fire in her eyes, as if I'd done something she'd been waiting for all semester. "Now, honey-"**

**"I know," I grumbled. "A month erasing workbooks."**

"Never guess your punishment!" Hermes reported

"A code to live by!" exclaimed Travis

Connor saluted. Hermes was proud of his boys.

**That wasn't the right thing to stay.**

"Uh, duh!" muttered Connor

"**Come with me," Mrs. Dodds said.**

"**Wait!" Grover yelped. "It was me. **_**I**_** pushed her."**

**I stared at him, stunned. I couldn't believe he was trying to cover for me. Mrs. Dodds scared Grover to death.**

**She glared at him so hard his whiskery chin trembled.**

"**I don't think so, Mr. Underwood," she said.**

"**But-"**

"**You—**_**will**_**—stay—here."**

**Grover looked at me desperately.**

"**It's okay, man," I told him. "Thanks for trying."**

"**Honey," Mrs. Dodds barked at me. "**_**Now**_**."**

**Nancy Bobofit smirked.**

**I gave her my deluxe I'll-kill-you-later stare.**

Some demigods shivered. You _do not _want to get one of those!

**Then I turned to face Mrs. Dodds, but she wasn't there. She was standing at the museum entrance, way at the top of the steps, gesturing impatiently at me to come on.**

**How'd she get there so fast?**

"Yes, how?!" said Poseidon worriedly

**I have moments like that a lot, when my brain falls asleep or something, and the next thing I know I've missed something, as if a puzzle piece fell out of the universe and left me staring at the blank place behind it.**

**The school counselor told me this was part of the ADHD, my brain misinterpreting things.**

**I wasn't so sure.**

**I went after Mrs. Dodds.**

**Halfway up the steps, I glanced back at Grover. He was looking pale, cutting his eyes between me and Mr. Brunner, like he wanted Mr. Brunner to notice what was going on, but Mr. Brunner was absorbed in his novel.**

"Chiron should be watching him." said Demeter

**I looked back up. Mrs. Dodds had disappeared again. She was now inside the building, at the end of the entrance hall.**

Poseidon was fuming.

**Okay, I thought. She's going to make me buy a new shirt for Nancy at the gift shop.**

"Not exactly." sighed Annabeth

**But apparently that wasn't the plan.**

**I followed her deeper into the museum. When I finally caught up to her, we were back in the Greek and Roman section.**

**Except for us, the gallery was empty.**

"Creepy..." muttered Piper

**Mrs. Dodds stood with her arms crossed in front of a big marble frieze of the Greek gods. She was making this weird noise in her throat, like growling.**

**Even without the noise, I would've been nervous. It's weird being alone with a teacher, especially Mrs. Dodds. Something about the way she looked at the frieze, as if she wanted to pulverize it…**

**"You've been giving us problems, honey," she said.**

**I did the safe thing. I said, 'Yes, ma'am."**

**She tugged on the cuffs of her leather jacket. "Did you really think you would get away with it?"**

**The look in her eyes was beyond mad. It was evil.**

**She's a teacher, I thought nervously. It's not like she's going to hurt me.**

"Meh." said Thalia, immediately making Poseidon silently worry.

**I said, "I'll – I'll try harder, ma'am."**

**Thunder shook the building.**

"That's me!" beamed Zeus

"**We are not fools, Percy Jackson," Mrs. Dodds said. "It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain."**

Poseidon felt like he was going to be sick, he kept glaring at Hades.

**I didn't know what she was talking about.**

**All I could think of was that the teachers must've found the illegal stash of candy I'd been selling out of my dorm room.**

"Of course! Stupid Sea- Percy!" groaned Annabeth

No one really had time to react to this mess-up, as they were too interested in the book.

**Or maybe they'd realized I got my essay on **_**Tom Sawyer **_**from the Internet without ever reading the book and now they were going to take away my grade. Or worse, they were going to make me read the book.**

"That book is good..." muttered Athena, Annabeth nodded.

"**Well?" she demanded.**

"**Ma'am, I don't…"**

"**Your time is up," she hissed.**

Poseidon paled.

**Then the weirdest thing happened. Her eyes began to glow like barbecue coals. Her fingers stretched, turning into talons. Her jacket melted into large, leathery wings. She wasn't human. She was a shriveled hag with bat wings and claws and a mouth full of yellow fangs and she was about to slice me to ribbons.**

"Hades!" growled Poseidon. "How dare you!"

"Why do you care?" sneered Hades

Poseidon grumbled and sat back in his seat.

'_Don't tell me...' Athena wondered._

**Then things got even stranger.**

**Mr. Brunner, who'd been out in front of the museum a minute before, wheeled his chair into the doorway of the gallery, holding a pen in his hand.**

"**What ho, Percy!" he shouted, and tossed the pen through the air.**

**Mrs. Dodds lunged.**

"Just like he does on those field days like Percy said." said Jason.

**With a yelp, I dodged and felt talons slash the air next to my ear.**

"Yeah! Fighting scene!" yelled Ares

**I snatched the ballpoint pen out of the air, but when it hit my hand, it wasn't a pen anymore. It was a sword- Mr. Brunner's bronze sword, which he always used on tournament day.**

"That pen is cool! I want to figure out how to make one..." mumbled Leo

**Mrs. Dodds spun toward me with a murderous look in her eyes.**

**My knees were jelly. My hands were shaking so bad I almost dropped the sword.**

**She snarled, "Die, honey!"**

'_Don't die!" Poseidon thought._

**And she flew straight at me.**

**Absolute terror ran through my body. Ii did the only thing that came naturally: I swung the sword.**

"What else would you do?!" cried Annabeth

**The metal blade hit her shoulder and passed clean through her body as if she were made of water. **_**Hisss!**_

**Mrs. Dodds was a sand castle in a power fan. She exploded into yellow powder, vaporized on the spot, leaving nothing but the smell of sulfur and a dying screech and a chill of evil in the air, as if those two glowing red eyes were still watching me.**

"He defeated a fury! When he was 12!" said a surprised Jason

Piper and Leo were equally surprised.

**I was alone.**

**There was a ballpoint pen in my hand.**

**Mr. Brunner wasn't there. Nobody was there but me.**

**My hands were still trembling. My lunch must've been contaminated with magic mushrooms or something.**

**Had I imagined the whole thing?**

**I went back outside.**

**It had started to rain.**

**Grover was sitting by the fountain, a museum map tented over his head. Nancy Bobofit was still standing there, soaked from her swim in the fountain, grumbling to her ugly friends. When she saw me, she said, "I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butt."**

"Who?" asked Poseidon

**I said, "Who?"**

The half-bloods snickered.

"**Our **_**teacher**_**. Duh!"**

"The Mist." stated Piper

**I blinked. We had no teacher named Mrs. Kerr. I asked Nancy what she was talking about.**

**She just rolled her eyes and turned away. I asked Grover where Mrs. Dodds was.**

**He said, "Who?"**

**But he paused first, and he wouldn't look at me, so I thought he was messing with me.**

**"Not funny, man," I told him. "This is serious."**

**Thunder boomed overhead.**

Zeus looked triumphantly at the others but shrinked in his seat when they responded by glaring at him.

**I saw Mr. Brunner sitting under his red umbrella, reading his book, as if he'd never moved.**

**I went over to him.**

**He looked up, a little distracted. "Ah, that would be my pen. Please bring your own writing utensil in the future, Mr. Jackson."**

**I handed Mr. Brunner his pen. I hadn't even realized I was still holding it.**

**"Sir," I said, "where's Mrs. Dodds?"**

**He stared at me blankly. "Who?"**

"Someone's a better liar than Grover!" snickered Travis, Clarisse hit him in the back of his head.

**"The other chaperone. Mrs. Dodds. The pre-algebra teacher."**

**He frowned and sat forward, looking mildly concerned. "Percy, there is no Mrs. Dodds on this trip. As far as I know, there has never been a Mrs. Dodds at Yancy Academy. Are you feeling alright?"**

"End of chapter." said Thalia "Who wants to read next?"

"I will" said Annabeth, Athena wondered why she wanted to read about the sea spawn, but those thoughts clouded when she saw the sad and longing look in her eyes.

'_What's going on with her?' Athena thought_

**That's it! Hope you liked it. C:**

**Make sure to favorite, follow, review and all that jazz. It makes me feel like you actually like the series! Bye, oh and I'll try to update at least weekly on this series.**


	3. Three Old Ladies Knit The Socks of Death

**Hey! Read this or I will smite you with Zeus' bolt!**

**Alright someone reported me for stealing this idea. I have one thing to say to you! Go report all the other hundreds of these type of fanfictions and say they are stolen! Biatch. Excuse my language. I am angry. GROWL. As I said last time- I will try to upload AT LEAST WEEKLY. Some of you still are wanting Percy, I know when I'll bring him in- so calm it plz. There will be other events that will fill you with your longing Percabeth. C: I take reviews to heart so I'll try to include things that you suggest. This is my first long fanfiction so keep in my mind I'm not that best.**

**Three Old Ladies Knit the Socks of Death**, Annabeth read, already suspecting what this could be. And she wasn't happy about it.

Poseidon didn't seem to recognize yet.

**I was used to the occasional weird experience, but usually they were over quickly. This twenty-four/seven hallucination was more than I could handle. For the rest of the school year, the entire campus seemed to be playing some kind of trick on me. The students acted as if they were completely and totally convinced that Mrs. Kerr – a perky blond woman whom I'd never seen in my life until she got on our bus at the end of the field trip – had been our pre-algebra teacher since Christmas.**

"The Mist can do some amazing things... not always good, but amazing." remarked Hera

'_Of course she would think that. Ugh.' thought Jason_

**Every so often I would spring a Mrs. Dodds reference on somebody, just to see if I could trip them up, but they would stare at me like I was psycho.**

"You _are_ psycho, Percy." ridiculed Annabeth, while smirking though.

**It got so I almost believed them – Mrs. Dodds had never existed.**

**Almost.**

**But Grover couldn't fool me.**

"Grover!" scolded everyone.

Grover smiled sheepishly and muttered, "Sorry?"

**When I mentioned the name Dodds to him, he would hesitate, then claim she didn't exist. But I knew he was lying.**

**Something was going on. Something **_**had**_** happened at the museum.**

**I didn't have much time to think about it during the days, but at night, visions of Mrs. Dodds with talons and leathery wings would wake me up in a cold sweat.**

"I hate dreams." shivered Thalia. Since she was one of the big three, her dreams could get pretty bad like Percy's. Jason could probably relate too.

**The freak weather continued, which didn't help my mood.**

"Sorry..." said Zeus, in an utmost not forgiving way.

**One night, a thunderstorm blew out the windows in my dorm room.**

Poseidon glared at the ground. He would glare at Zeus, but it'd be too revealing.

**A few days later, the biggest tornado ever spotted in the Hudson Valley touched down only fifty miles from Yancy Academy. One of the current events we studied in social studies class was the unusual number of small planes that had gone down in squalls in the Atlantic that year.**

"Sorry..." said Poseidon in a forgiving way. He didn't like the chance of his son getting hurt because of him being angry.

**I started feeling cranky and irritable most of the time.**

**My grades slipped from Ds to Fs.**

Athena shook her head. Annabeth said "Not even a C? Wow."

Athena thought maybe for a second that Annabeth wasn't _that _good of friends with the possible sea spawn. '_Probably a sea spawn.' She thought._

Thalia knew though that this was pretty much their way of flirting.

**I got into more fights with Nancy Bobofit and her friends.**

**I was sent out into the hallway in almost every class.**

"Poor boy." muttered Demeter

**Finally, when our English teacher, Mr. Nicoll, asked me for the millionth time why I was too lazy to study for spelling tests, I snapped.**

**I called him an old sot.**

Athena cracked a smile and Annabeth chuckled.

"What's so funny?" asked a clueless Apollo

"Old sot means old drunk." Athena explained

Slight laughter emerged from the group.

**I wasn't even sure what it meant, but it sounded good.**

**The headmaster sent my mom a letter the following week, making it official: I would not be invited back next year to Yancy Academy.**

**Fine, I told myself. Just fine.**

**I was homesick.**

**I wanted to be with my mom in our little apartment on the Upper East Side, even if I had to go to public school and put up with my obnoxious stepfather and his stupid poker parties.**

**And yet… there were things I'd miss at Yancy. The view of the woods out my dorm window, the Hudson River in the distance, the smell of pine trees. I'd miss Grover, who'd been a good friend, even if he was a little strange. I worried how he'd survive next year without me.**

"Oh Percy don't worry, Grover's a big boy satyr right now." laughed Thalia, earning a glare from a blushing Grover. This only made her laugh more.

**I'd miss Latin classes, too – Mr. Brunner's crazy tournament days and his faith that I could do well.**

**As exam week got closer, Latin was the only test I studied for.**

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." mumbled Athena

**I hadn't forgotten what Mr. Brunner had told me about this subject being life-and-death for me. I wasn't sure why, but I'd started to believe him.**

**The evening before my final, I got so frustrated I threw the **_**Cambridge Guide to Greek Mythology **_**across my dorm room.**

Athena frowned. That's no way to be treating books.

**Words had started swimming off the page, circling my head, the letters doing one-eighties as if they were riding skateboards. There was no way I was going to remember the difference between Chiron and Charon, or Polydectes and Polydeuces. And conjugating those Latin verbs? Forget it.**

"Latin verbs are _easy." _ said Jason

"Well you're Roman!" retorted Connor

Jason smirked. "It's got it's advantages!"

**I paced the room, feeling like ants were crawling around inside my shirt.**

**I remembered Mr. Brunner's serious expression, his thousand-year-old eyes. **_**I will only accept the best from you, Percy Jackson.**_

**I took a deep breath. I picked up the mythology book.**

**I'd never asked a teacher for help before. Maybe if I talked to Mr. Brunner, he could give me some pointers. At least I could apologize for the big fat F I was about to score on his exam. I didn't want to leave Yancy Academy with him thinking I hadn't tried.**

"Aww." chimed Aphrodite

**I walked downstairs to the faculty offices. Most of them were dark and empty, but Mr. Brunner's door was ajar, light from his window stretching across the hallway floor.**

**I was three steps from the door handle when I heard voices inside the office.**

"Eavesdropping! I know this stuff!" said Hermes proudly. Others just rolled their eyes. (Apart from Connor and Travis, they saluted him.)

**Mr. Brunner asked a question. A voice that was definitely Grover's said "… worried about Percy, sir."**

"Oh crap. It's in the book." said Grover

**I froze.**

**I'm not usually an eavesdropper,**

"Pshhhh." said Hera. "Doubt it."

**but I dare you to try not listening if you hear your best friend talking about you to an adult.**

"Kid's got a point." murmured Thalia

Hera frowned.

**I inched closer.**

"… **alone this summer," Grover was saying. "I mean, a Kindly One in the **_**school**_**! Now that we know for sure, and **_**they**_** know too –"**

Poseidon and Zeus seemed worried. What did they know about?

"**We would only make matters worse by rushing him," Mr. Brunner said. "We need the boy to mature more."**

"**But he may not have time. The summer solstice deadline –"**

"Deadline." repeated Athena, she was thinking hard.

'_What's this book called?' she thought. 'The Lightning Theif"_

She was very close to finding out the answer now.

"**Will have to be resolved without him, Grover. Let him enjoy his ignorance while he still can."**

"**Sir, he saw her…"**

"Mrs. Dodds." clarified Artemis, Apollo let out an 'Ohhh' noise. She rolled her eyes.

"**His imagination," Mr. Brunner insisted. "The Mist over the students and staff will be enough to convince him of that."**

"**Sir, I… I can't fail in my duties again." Grover's voice was choked with emotion. "You know what that would mean."**

**"You haven't failed, Grover," Mr. Brunner said kindly. "I should have seen her for what she was. Now let's just worry about keeping Percy alive until next fall –"**

Thalia, Grover, and Annabeth looked down.

**The mythology book dropped out of my hand and hit the floor with a thud.**

"No!" exclaimed Hermes, "Don't blow your cover!"

**Mr. Brunner went silent.**

**My heart hammering, I picked up the book and backed down the hall.**

"Retreat. That is good." said Hermes

**A shadow slid across the lighted glass of Brunner's office door, the shadow of something much taller than my wheelchair-bound teacher, holding something that looked suspiciously like an archer's bow.**

"Way to be obvious, Chiron!" snapped Demeter

**I opened the nearest door and slipped inside.**

**A few seconds later I hear a slow **_**clop-clop-clop**_**, like muffled wood blocks, then a sound like an animal snuffling right outside my door. A large, dark shape paused in front of the glass, then moved on.**

**A bead of sweat trickled down my neck.**

**Somewhere in the hallway, Mr. Brunner spoke. "Nothing," he murmured. "My nerves haven't been right since the winter solstice."**

"**Mine neither," Grover said. "But I could have sworn…"**

"**Go back to the dorm," Mr. Brunner told him. "You've got a long day of exams tomorrow."**

"**Don't remind me."**

**The lights went out in Mr. Brunner's office.**

**I waited in the dark for what seemed like forever. Finally, I slipped out into the hallway and made my way back up to the dorm.**

**Grover was lying on his bed, studying his Latin exam notes like he'd been there all night.**

"Weird, from what I've heard Grover's not a good liar." smirked Apollo, Grover looked down and blushed.

"I did my best!" He countered.

"**Hey," he said, bleary-eyed. "You going to be ready for this test?"**

**I didn't answer.**

"**You look awful."**

"No... he just saw his friend and teacher worry about him in the most wierdest way. What's to be worried about?" said Thalia sarcastically. Few chuckles emerged from the group.

**He frowned. "Is everything okay?"**

"**Just… tired."**

**I turned so he couldn't read my expression, and started getting ready for bed.**

"Too bad that's doesn't work..." muttered Annabeth, Grover smirked. This was obviously a directly implying that he knew what Annabeth felt to Percy before they dated...

**I didn't understand what I'd heard downstairs.**

"So do us!" exclaimed Hermes.

**I wanted to believe I'd imagined the whole thing.**

**But one thing was clear: Grover and Mr. Brunner were talking about me behind my back.**

"Literally?" said Connor, half question, half statement. Most people just rolled their eyes.

**They thought I was in some kind of danger.**

**The next afternoon, as I was leaving the three-hour Latin exam, my eyes swimming with all the Greek and Roman names I'd misspelled, Mr. Brunner called me back inside.**

"Oh crap! Teacher called ya inside!" said Leo.

**For a moment, I was worried he'd found out about my eavesdropping the night before, but that didn't seem to be the problem.**

"**Percy," he said. "Don't be discouraged about leaving Yancy. It's… it's for the best."**

"Hmph." Annabeth breathed.

**His tone was kind, but the words still embarrassed me. Even though he was speaking quietly, the other kids finishing the test could hear.**

**Nancy Bobofit smirked at me and made sarcastic little kissing motions with her lips.**

Annabeth snarled.

Athena wondered why.

The usual.

**I mumbled, "Okay, sir."**

"**I mean…" Mr. Brunner wheeled his chair back and forth, like he wasn't sure what to say. "This isn't the right place for you. It was only a matter of time."**

**My eyes stung.**

Ares said something like "Wimp!" or "Baby! Want me to cradle you too?"

Aphrodite smacked him upside the head.

He also earned a glare from Annabeth as well. Other of Percy's close friends did too. If Percy was anything, he definitely was not a _wimp _or a _baby._

**Here was my favorite teacher, in front of the class, telling me I couldn't handle it. After saying he believed in me all year, now he was telling me I was destined to get kicked out.**

"**Right," I said, trembling.**

The others dared Ares to say something. He just shrunk in his seat.

"**No, no," Mr. Brunner said. "Oh, confound it all. What I'm trying to say… you're not normal, Percy. That's nothing to be –"**

"**Thanks," I blurted. "Thanks a lot, sir, for reminding me."**

"It's for the best, Percy." said Annabeth in a soothing voice.

**"Percy –"**

**But I was already gone.**

"So dramatic." muttered Piper, not in a mean way though.

**On the last day of the term, I shoved my clothes into my suitcase.**

**The other guys were joking around, talking about their vacation plans. One of them was going on a hiking trip to Switzerland. Another was cruising the Caribbean for a month.**

**They were juvenile delinquents, like me, but they were **_**rich**_** juvenile delinquents. Their daddies were executives, or ambassadors, or celebrities.**

"Daddies." Nico chuckled. "Your dad is a god."

Poseidon tensed when Nico said this, but realized no one still knew that _he _was that god. **( A/N: By no one, I mean the other gods. Athena probably figured it out though. For the sake of Apollo and Hermes, though.)**

**I was a nobody, from a family of nobodies.**

More chuckles.

**They asked me what I'd be doing this summer and I told them I was going back to the city.**

**What I didn't tell them was that I'd have to get a summer job walking dogs or selling magazine subscriptions, and spend my free time worrying about where I'd go to school in the fall.**

"**Oh," one of the guys said. "That's cool."**

**They went back to their conversation as if I'd never existed.**

Annabeth shook her head. "At least they asked and didn't ignore him."

**The only person I dreaded saying goodbye to was Grover, but as it turned out, I didn't have to. He'd booked a ticket to Manhattan on the same Greyhound as I had, so there we were, together again, heading into the city.**

**During the whole bus ride, Grover kept glancing nervously down the aisle, watching the other passengers. It occurred to me that he'd always acted nervous and fidgety when we left Yancy, as if he expected something bad to happen.**

"Probably was." said Thalia

**Before, I'd always assumed he was worried about getting teased.**

**But there was nobody to tease him on the Greyhound.**

**Finally, I couldn't stand it anymore.**

**I said, "Looking for Kindly Ones?"**

Most people laughed.

"That'll scare him!" said Demeter.

Others agreed. Grover looked down again, "I miss Juniper." "_She_ is nice to me!" he complained.

**Grover nearly jumped out of his seat. "Wha – what do you mean?"**

**I confessed about eavesdropping on him and Mr. Brunner the night before the exam.**

"Not my son!" shouted Hermes.

**Grover's eye twitched.**

"**How much did you hear?"**

"**Oh… not much. What's the summer solstice deadline?"**

"Yeah, what is it?" asked Zeus. Annabeth read before anyone replied.

**He winced. "Look, Percy… I was just worried for you, see? I mean, hallucinating about demon math teachers…"**

"**Grover-"**

"**And I was telling Mr. Brunner that maybe you were overstressed or something, because there was no such person as Mrs. Dodds, and…"**

"**Grover, you're a really, really bad liar."**

"Yep." Jason summed up.

**His ears turned pink.**

**From his shirt pocket, he fished out a grubby business card. "Just take this, okay? In case you need me this summer."**

**The card was in fancy script, which was murder on my dyslexic eyes, but I finally made out something like:**

**Grover Underwood**

**Keeper**

**Half-Blood Hill**

**Long Island, New York**

**(800)009-0009**

"They should make the cards Greek or something." Thalia said, looking right at Dionysus. He said "Fine, fine I'll see what I can do." That pretty much meant, "Right when I have a productive day in my immortal life!" Which was... never.

"**What's Half-"**

"**Don't say it aloud!" he yelped. "That's my, um… summer address."**

**My heart sank. Grover had a summer home. I'd never considered that his family might be as rich as the others at Yancy.**

"Dear boy." spoke Hera

"**Okay," I said glumly. "So, like, if I want to come visit your mansion."**

**He nodded. "Or… or if you need me."**

"**Why would I need you?"**

"Percy!" Annabeth scolded.

**It came out harsher than I meant it to.**

"Good." She huffed.

**Grover blushed right down to his Adam's apple. "Look, Percy, the truth is, I-I kind of have to protect you."**

**I stared at him.**

**All year long, I'd gotten into fights, keeping bullies away from him. I'd lost sleep worrying that he'd get beaten up next year without me.**

'_Very loyal... could get him killed someday.' Athena wondered._

**And here he was acting like he was the one who defended **_**me**_**.**

"**Grover," I said, "what exactly are you protecting me from?"**

**There was a huge grinding noise under our feet. Black smoke poured from the dashboard and the whole bus filled with a smell like rotten eggs. The driver cursed and limped the Greyhound over to the side of the highway.**

"Ew. Rotten eggs." said Aphrodite

**After a few minutes clanking around in the engine compartment, the driver announced that we'd all have to get off. Grover and I filed outside with everybody else.**

**We were on a stretch of country road- no place you'd notice if you didn't break down there. On our side of the highway was nothing but maple trees and litter from passing cars. On the other side, across four lines of asphalt shimmering with afternoon heat, was an old-fashioned fruit stand.**

**The stuff on the sale looked really good: heaping boxes of blood red cherries and apples, walnuts and apricots, jugs of cider in a claw-foot tub full of ice. There were no customers, just three old ladies sitting in rocking chairs in the shade of a maple tree, knitting the biggest pair of socks I'd ever seen.**

Everybody's eyes widened. Except for Grover, he knew this would happen.

**I mean these socks were the size of sweaters, but they were clearly socks. The lady on the right knitted one of them. The lady on the left knitted the other. The lady in the middle held an enormous basket of electric-blue yarn.**

**All three women looked ancient, with pale faces wrinkled like fruit leather, silver hair tied back in white bandannas, bony arms sticking out of bleached cotton dresses.**

Poseidon and Athena paled. Percy's other friends looked at the book worriedly.

**The weirdest thing was, they seemed to be looking right at me.**

Poseidon closed his eyes.

**I looked over at Grover to say something about this and saw that the blood had drained from his face. His nose was twitching.**

"**Grover?" I said. "Hey, man-"**

"**Tell me they're not looking at you. They are, aren't they?"**

**"Yeah. Weird, huh? You think those socks would fit me?"**

Annabeth said, "Not time to joke!"

"**Not funny, Percy. Not funny at all."**

**The old lady in the middle took out a huge pair of scissors- gold and silver, long-bladed, like shears. I heard Grover catch his breath.**

Everyone was looking wide-eyed at the book now. Annabeth thought, _'The Fates?! And they took out their shears?! Oh no! Percy's still alive. I... I think.' _This made Annabeth whimper.

Athena looked at her daughter, worried.

"**We're getting on the bus," he told me. "Come on."**

"**What?" I said. "It's a thousand degrees in there."**

"Listen to the satyr." said Poseidon in a steely voice that made even Athena shiver.

"**Come on!" He pried open the door and climbed inside, but I stayed back.**

Poseidon groaned.

**Across the road, the old ladies were still watching me. The middle one cut the yarn, and I swear I could hear the **_**snip**_** across four lines of traffic. **

Annabeth got up. "He saw the Fates and _didn't _tell me!?" she said in a shocked voice.

"It's not his string." said Grover simply. The mood darkened for the demigods. They knew who the line was for. _Luke._ That's who it was for. The gods wondered why they all seemed sad, I mean, shouldn't they be relieved.

"It isn't?!" said Poseidon, relieved.

"Why do you care?" shot back Athena.

He rested back in his throne.

**At the rear of the bus, the driver wrenched a big chunk of smoking metal out of the engine compartment. The bus shuddered, and the engine roared back to life.**

**The passengers cheered.**

"**Darn right!" yelled the driver. He slapped the bus with his hat. "Everybody back on board!"**

**Once we got going, I started feeling feverish, as if I'd caught the flu.**

**Grover didn't look much better. He was shivering and his teeth were chattering.**

**"Grover?"**

**"Yeah?"**

**"What are you not telling me?"**

**He dabbed his forehead with his shirt sleeve. "Percy, what did you see back at the fruit stand?"**

**"You mean the old ladies? What is it about them, man? They're not like… Mrs. Dodds, are they?"**

Worse.

**His expression was hard to read, but I got the feeling that the fruit-stand ladies were something much, much worse than Mrs. Dodds. He said, "Just tell me what you saw."**

"**The middle one took out her scissors, and she cut the yarn."**

**He closed his eyes and made a gesture with his fingers that might've been crossing himself, but it wasn't. It was something else, something almost- older.**

Athena was surprised at him catching that.

**He said, "You saw her snip the cord."**

"**Yeah. So?" But even as I said it, I knew it was a big deal.**

"**This is not happening," Grover mumbled. He started chewing at his thumb. "I don't want this to be like the last time."**

"**What last time?"**

Zeus scowled.

Thalia looked down.

"**Always sixth grade. They never get past sixth."**

"**Grover," I said, because he was really starting to scare me. "What are you talking about?"**

"**Let me walk you home from the bus station. Promise me."**

**This seemed like a strange request to me, but I promised he could.**

"Good." said Poseidon simply. But it said everything.

"**Is this like a superstition or something?"**

**No answer.**

"**Grover- that snipping of the yarn. Does that mean somebody is going to die?"**

Athena looked impressed. Annabeth smirked, it's about time her boyfriend got some recognition! Aphrodite didn't let this go unnoticed.

**He looked at me mournfully, like he was already picking the kind of flowers I'd like best on my coffin.**

"The End." said Annabeth

"Cool book!" exclaimed Leo.

"Of the chapter, you're as dense as nails." Annabeth smirked, Leo smiled at the pun as well.

"Who wants to read next?" she asked.

"I will." said Poseidon. Some gods looked a bit surprised.

"Alright." said Annabeth.

**Chapter Two finished! Hope you liked it. Reviewers- please review! lol. Anyways, for those of you that I know still won't get the message and will ask for Percy, RELAX. I got dis. ;D**

**Whoever reported me, dat guest, I will gut you! I'm not stealing. Gods.**


	4. Read This

**A/N (READ IT.):**

**The the troll that is reporting me- tell me what I'm doing wrong! It's definitely not stealing an idea because this idea has been done many times before. And if that's you're only reasoning, stop falsely reporting me. It seriously is getting on my nerves. Now, please reply to this and while you're at it, don't report me for it, two reports is enough! Another one won't get you point across! Gosh...**

**Others- Tell me how to fix this, the guy is some guest so I can't like block him or something, so please help out. Also the next chapter will come out soon. I'll try to add more Percabeth in ways like Annabeth's friends teasing her about it and Athena & some other gods wondering about it. If there's another way please tell me (besides bringing Percy back right now). Thanks!**

**Review 'bout da stuff I asked! :D**


End file.
